A Game of Heroes and Villans
by Archer9914
Summary: 11 Heroes and Villains Plucked from their own worlds are thrown into a game of death by the Dungeon Master! Split into four teams they are expected to kill each other to win. T1 Gilgamesh-Fate/, Joe-Cyborg: 009 and Green Arrow-DC T2 Skeletor-He-Man, Sesshomaru-Inuyasha and Kitty Pryde-Marvel T3 Ruby-Rwby, Kilgrave-Marvel and Kirito-SAO and T4 Sinbad-Magi and Cole- Infamous
1. Chapter 1: Flowers Blooming

Haven academy it was safe she and her friends had managed to save it and now they had a relic the relic of wisdom but most importantly team RWBY was back together she had Blake back, this was more than she could have asked for now that she and her friends were alive and healthy.  
She only wished that Pyrrah could be here to seen Jauen unlock his semblance and that her mom could be here to meet her friends and she the person shes grown to be and all that she has accomplished. She basked in the early morning sun she had been up all night catching up with the girls unable to sleep after the previous nights events, as the sun rose over the hills of Haven she felt a sense of purpose they had a relic and their friends they had repelled Salem's henchmen maybe just maybe they might be able to beat Salem!

She heard someone walk out of the house behind her and looked to see her uncle Qrow striding out hunched with his hands in his pockets like always, she gave a wide smile to him and he returned it in kind which surprised her he wasn't one to usually smile. "Ruby I wanted to say you girls did something great last night." She felt a sense of pride well up from the compliment 'But that fight that is nothing compared to what you will face from now." The pride and satisfaction slowly faded away "Uncle Qrow what do you mean?" Qrow sat down next to her and stared at the rising sun. "Salem is far more powerful than her henchmen and you have done nothing but piss her off she'll be sending everything she has after us now that we have a relic and stopped he plans to destroy Haven."

Ruby nodded "Yeah I figured that but hey!" She said bringing back her usual cheerful demeanor "We're all together again and I still have that thing with my eyes right? We stand a chance at taking her down I'm sure of it! Besides if we never try we'll never know" Qrow smirked "How are you always so cheerful kiddo?" Ruby laughed "Well I spent a lot of time around my gloomy Uncle so I had to learn how to be cheerful if I didn't want a permanent scowl like him!" she said smiling throwing her to the side looking at him. Qrow took a deep breath and leaned back as his face started to dawn more of a serious face "Ruby there's something I need to tell you about Tai he's-" Something interrupted Qrows thoughts Ruby looked forward to see what he was starring at.  
In front of her she saw a man in a black and gold lined tunic starring back at them his face was almost white as snow and his eyes a piercing dark blue his hair accented his tunic short and black Qrow and Ruby both jumped to their feet and drew their Scythes "Who the hell are you?" Qrow shouted. The man smiled "Who am I? Good question though I assume you want the simple answer correct?" Qrow tightened his grip on his weapon "That would be the preferred way." The man took a step towards them putting his right foot in front of his left "I am Watcher I have been assigned the task of recruiting players for my masters' game and you Ruby Rose have been selected as a player." Ruby took a step back wards as Qrow put his arm out in front of her "Wh-What game?" She stammered Qrow stepped in front of her "It dosen't matter she isn't participating in any game she's staying here." Watcher laughed for a second "That's adorable you think she has a choice? Or that you could stop me?" Watcher threw his hand downwards creating some type of light blade it shone a strange dark blue the same colour as his eyes. "Now Ms. Rose it's time to leave your fellow players await for you." Qrow launched forward to attack Watcher hauling his blade above his left side going for a downwards slice but Watcher quickly dodged to to his left spinning around the back of Qrow knocking him in the back with the hilt of his sword. Qrow toppled but got back to his feet changing his weapon to it's scythe mode and launched forward for an attack Watcher drew to pierce straight at Qrow but Qrow deflected it with his Scythe by using it's blade knocking watchers blade to the right and spun his scythe for an attack as watcher quickly let go of his sword making it somehow disappeared. He repositioned his hand above his head towards Qrows descending scythe and his sword reappeared in his hand deflecting Qrows strike staggering him. Watcher dropper and lunged forward elbow Qrow in the diaphragm tripping Qrow with his left foot "I would kill you but I have orders not to." Behind watcher Ruby readied her Rifle and fired at the moment she did Watcher disappeared and the reappeared right behind her putting her in a choke hold he turned with Ruby in hand towards the house as everyone else ran out hearing the commotion. Ruby stared at her friends faces in fear as a blue light overcame her and they vanished no she had vanished.

Everything had went black the last thing Ruby remembered was he friends looking at her in faces of shock and fear, she awoke with a jump at brisk cold air she looked around at her surroundings she was seated in chair in some type meeting room a single 360 degree screen in the middle of the room the entire room was a dark blue with a high ceiling. Around her there were 10 other seats all filled with someone who looked equally as frightened and as curious as her, the room was extremely cold for some reason it made her shiver as she wrapped her cloak around herself tightly trying to stay warm. She looked around at the other people she thought to herself "So these must be the other "Players" that man was talking about" On her left there was a man in a green hood with a bow and arrow quiver attached to his back on his left there was a young man in all black his coat was lined with white his hair was kinda girly and he had two swords on his back one matching his coat the other a stark contrast to his dark colours being a bright blue. On Ruby's right there was a young woman in a most yellow suit that a black and red X on the belt buckle to her right was a young man with purple hair in white and purple baggy clothes he looked like someone straight out of an old pirates tale, he had a scimitar on his hip. Following to his right was a man dressed all in purple with strange purple skin and then a man dressed in gold armour and blonde hair had the most smug look she had ever seen on his face Ruby instantly did not like him. Almost directly across the table from Ruby was a man with short brown hair in a white and gray t-shirt had light facial hair growing and on his back was some type of large tuning fork. Next to him was some strange what she could only assume was a man in blue attire with a gold skeleton mask or at least she hope it was a mask his eyes looked void or they would if it looked like he had any. Following to the skeletons right was a young boy not much older than Ruby in a red suite with strange orange buttons 6 of them to be exact on his chest and a scarf matching the same colour as the buttons with messy brown hair. Lastly in between the young boy in the red suit and the young boy in black was a man Ruby couldn't determine his age his eyes looked so old and tired but his body looked fairly young he had long silver hair and a furry white scarf of some form or what she thought was a scarf he had a single sword on his hip and a long pointy ears under the white furry thing was a white kimono dressed with light armour there was one more than she hadm't noticed until now they were all restrained the chairs by hand and feet restraints.

The screen finally flashed on in front of them and a cloaked figure appeared his face wasn't visible all Ruby could she was black, He spoke deep and grumbly "Welcome players this is the beginning of my game!" The skeleton like manish-thing rattled around in his chair and spoke in a surprisingly high voice for something meant to be male "Skeletor does not play games release me now you boob!" If it wasn't for the seriousness of what was going on Ruby would have laughed uncontrollably she heard a few others stifle their laughter as well. The skeleton went off again "WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LAUGHING AT DON'T YOU DARE MOCK THE GREAT SKELETOR!" The purple man spoke up "No one is mocking you your doing all the work for us you buffoon" The man on the screen started to speak again and everyone silenced "I am the dungeon master and you are now in my world you can not escape from this world until you finish the game in order to do that you must be the last team standing, teams will be selected at random. Team killing is allowed dirty fighting is allowed, treaties with other teams are allowed and you may sign yourself over to another team mid game. Teams may find artifacts out in the world that will aid them exponentially the first person to pick up the object owns it and may choose not to share it with their team and lastly do not try to escape you have all met Watcher correct?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably "He will find you and end you, so I wish you all a happy time playing my game have fun players." Everyone froze he hadn't said it but they all knew what he meant that in order to win you had to kill the other teams. The room fell silent everyone shocked by what was going on, Skeletor tried to escape from his restraints only to be electrocuted at the same time the girl next to Ruby was electrocute though Ruby hadn't seen her move at all. Everyone stopped moving as an A.I. voice came onto the screen "Teams are now being selected, Team number one Gilgamesh, Joe Shimimura and Green Arrow." The pictures came up above the names in order The man in gold he was Gilgamesh, the boy in red he was Joe Shimimura and the man next her in green he was the Green Arrow. "Team number two Skeletor, Kitty Pryde and Sesshomaru" The pictures again followed up in order she already knew Skeletor but the girl to her right was now named Kitty Pryde and following that it was the guy with the long ears and silver hair he was called Seeshomaru. It suddenly dawned on Ruby there was an uneven number of people one of the teams would only have two players she feared that she would be on the two person team. "Team number three Ruby Rose, Zedekiah Killgrave and Kazuto Kirigaya" The screen showed her followed by the purple man Named Zedekiah Killgrave and then the last member of her team would be the boy in black Kazuto Kirigaya. "Team number four Sinbad and Cole Macgrath" The boy with the purple hair was Sinbad and the man with the huge tuning fork was Cole Macgrath, Ruby tried her best to remember all these names for some reason she knew it would be important. The screen rose in to the ceiling as watcher rose from the floor "Players you and your team will be randomly thrown in to different part of the game and assigned quest to complete upon completing these quest you will be given rewards such as food and water, warm shelter or artifacts. Players will have to battle monsters as well as each other in order to complete certain quest, when a boss monster appears there will be a temporary ceasefire in place until it is defeated if a player attempts to break this ceasefire before the boss if defeated they will be punished severely. Lastly have fun!" He said in a sarcastic sadistic voice.

Their chairs all started to glow with that strange blue light again Ruby was really beginning to hate that colour, and all of the sudden she was standing in a shelter built slightly under the forest floor under the thick of the tall pine trees next to her team mates. Zedekiah Killgrave the purple man and Kazuto Kirigaya the man in black, She held her hands behind her back clutching her crescent rose tightly and started to sway back and forth looking at her her teammates. Kazuto was equally as nervous however Killgrave looked very content with his situation this unsettled Ruby "So, I guess it's us then, do either of you have any more of a clue than I do on what is going on here?" Ruby said in an innocent quiet voice. Killgrave spoke up "Not one clue red but I intend to find out I don't appreciate being taking hostage from my apartment and being forced into a death game. Kazuto looked around and knelt down facing the wall farthest from the entrance using the light shining through a hap hazard built window on the same wall. "There's a book here titled game guide, Why another game?" Ruby leaned over Kazuto's right shoulder and Killgrave his left Ruby look over at Kazuto "Well open it?" Kazuto Grabbed the book and opened it reading what it said aloud "Welcome to my game team number three you are in your starting base in here you will find food and water along with basic supplies used to get around this world, this book also contains vital information about your team and other teams but remember the other teams have this information as well. Killgrave tightened his stare as Kazuto turned the page "Kazuto Kirigaya age 16 a Japanese born citizen of the year 2024 quite skilled with a sword due to two years pent inside a virtual reality game where he was forced to fight for his life his skill is only there because of muscle memory due to the bleeding effect his name in the game and preferred title is Kirito." Kirito stopped reading and looked at his teammates and they both nodded. "Zedekiah Killgrave the purple man prefers the name Killgrave rather than Zedekiah, a U.S. born citizen he posses the innate ability to control anybody by giving orders though there are limits to his power a command can only last 13 hours, he has a distance limit and can not control people through the phone or other communication devices." Ruby and Kirito both looked over at Killgrave as he stood up "Listen I wont use my powers on the two of you we are all on the same team I have no reason to understand the last thing I need is my teammates not trusting me and trying to kill me." Ruby and Kirito both nodded semi-satisfied with the answer. Kirito flipped the page one more time "Ruby Rose 16 a Beacon born citizen trained as a huntress by her supposed Uncle Qrow to fight against creatures of Grimm a vile race of monsters she has faced many obstacles that should seem impossible for her and have overcome them her eyes are silver. They all stand up as Kirito puts the book in his coat and begins to speak "So it's clear to everyone here we aren't even from the same universes correct?" Killgrave nodded and Ruby look around at them "What do you mean Kirito?" Killgrave spoke up "What the boy is saying is that we aren't from the same dimensions or worlds we come from vastly different realities and I assume so must our rivals so we should prepare for anything I our rivals may have abilities that seem to strange or bizarre to us but normal to them and visa versa some of them may even be immune to my commands." Kirito started gathering all the supplies up in a bag he found on the ground "Come on we need to get moving and find some quests we only have so much food and water and very little first aid material" Ruby nodded and found the second out of three bags on the ground. They took inventory of what they had as they packed it up A 25ft long piece of rope, a single half empty first aid kit, four days of non perishable food and the same amount of water along with a map and compass and lastly some fire starter. They headed out the door of the shelter and into the woods unsure of what they might find as they began to walk they saw a screen appear in the sky with an A.I. voice saying "First blood Skeletor killed by Sesshomaru." They froze the first kill had been between two teammates Ruby knew this "game" was gonna take all she had in her not to kill and to survive she had to stay cheerful and get back to Qrow and the others As she looked ahead of her she saw a brilliant white rose just blooming.

Chapter 1 End: Flowers Blooming  
Chapter 2 Coming Soon: Fleeting Fear.


	2. Chapter 2: Fleeting Fear

A single white rose, this gave Ruby a small glimmer of hope that she and her team could survive this daunting ordeal they had been thrown into, she leaned down and cupped the blooming rose starring at it with love reminding her of her mother Summer Rose. Kirito look over her shoulder and smiled admiring the rose as Killgrave stood back and scoffed a little "You know we don't have time to stop and smell the roses little rose." Killgrave remarked slightly annoyed at the sight. Ruby stood and turned to face Killgrave With her usual cheery smile on however this time her eyes showed the pain "Sorry it's just white roses have a special meaning to and make me feel at ease." Kirito interjected following Ruby "Let her have this Killgrave who knows when the next time will be we get to enjoy something and feel relaxed?" Killgrave went to retort and then stopped showing some self restraint knowing these were his teammates and they could turn if he made angry after all he wasn't even sure if his powers would work on people from different worlds. "Yes of course sorry for my rudeness however we should be going we may not have long." Killgrave pointed out this time sound at least half way sincere trying to urge his teammates to move without voicing his opinion incorrectly." Ruby took turned for a moment just to take in the beautiful blooming white rose one more time as if to engrave the feeling of hope in her mind, just as a leather booted foot stomped it into the ground.

The year is 2024 it has been nearly two years since the death game known as Sword Art Online started, what was meant to be a massive leap for the video game world as the worlds first V.R.M.M.O.R.P.G. or Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game quickly turned into the worlds single most horrible disaster as over 6,000 have already died since the games launch in 2022. Among the remaining players a single man stood out in clad black he to those who didn't befriend him was known as the terrifying black swordsman the man who dual wielded swords, a unique trait for S.A.O. however to those who did take the time to break down his tough exterior he was simply Kirito. Kirito sat on the couch in the beautiful log cabin him and his newly wed wife Asuna had just purchased with their remaining Col from their wedding, this was sure to be a great honeymoon however there was one problem their friends didn't want to leave. Kirito sat surrounded by his probably best friends Klein who did nothing the entire time but gorge on food Asuna had cooked for the party they were having and nudge Kirito making perverted jokes and of course Agili. Agili sat sternly laughing a bit but trying not to cry as he spoke of his wife back in the real world and how he wanted to see her again but then would turn and continue to tell Kirito how lucky he was that he had found someone to love in this death game and he had to treasure her or else. Kirito felt the or else was an empty threat he was a much higher level than Agili and much much more skilled than Agili might ever be. It was in this that spending half his life locked away playing games came in handy in this game he was something he would never be in the real world strong and powerful.

Across from Kirito in two chairs was Asunas best friend Lizbeth a blacksmith Asuna had introduced Kirito to when he wanted to make his second sword the Dark Repulser, Oh how that was an adventure getting stuck in a dragons nest over night with probably the exact definition of a Tsundere someone who claimed to hate him but then got so upset when she found out about Asuna and him. Next to Liz in the next chair was the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath the one who had approved their time off to marry and take a honey moon after the ordeal with Kuradeel. Commander Heathcliff probably one of the few people in this game who could best Kirito as he had already proven in their duel, it was either that or Kirito really was good and Heathcliff was somehow cheating with G.M. codes or something but how would he get those? Kirito brushed the idea away it was way to far fetched that Heathcliff had G.M. codes he was just salty about losing to someone better than him. Kirito chuckled at some corny joke Klein told trying not to make Klein feel out of place and he heard Asuna laugh in the kitchen preparing more food, Kirito wasn's sure if she truly found it funny or was just trying to humour Klein because he was Kiritos friend either way he would find out later tonight. Heathcliff held up a glass as Asuna came in with more snacks in he cute yellow shirt and white skirt wearing a red apron, "Cheers to the newly wed couple and proof that maybe this game isn't all bad after all!" "Cheers!" Everyone sounded holding up their drinks Klein added something after his cheers "And to hopes that I'll eventually get a girlfriend!" Everyone sat their glasses down and laughed "Oh come on guys! Mr. doom and gloom in black here can't be the only one that gets lucky right?" Lizbeth glared at Klein "See unlike you Klein Kirito isn't a perv so he's instantly bound to get more action than you ever will you creep." Liz sounded almost serious but still had that joking hint in her voice upsetting Klein but still making him and everyone laugh at the harsh humour Liz served out.

Kirito was glad his and Asunas friends had finally left leaving him and Asuna alone together on the first night of their Honeymoon, Kirito wanted nothing more than to just be around her that alone brightened his day, in the two years he had been here he could say he loved this world as it is where he met his love that beautiful chestnut haired lightning flash Asuna. Asuna leaned over Kirito wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek from behind leaning in to whisper in his ear "We're finally alone.' Kirito relaxed enjoying the sound of her voice and loving every second of it as she kissed him again they heard a pounding at the door and instantly separated embarrassed almost like a teen couple caught by one of their parents. Kirito relaxed "It's probably Klein trying to give a bad time and joke some more let me go shoo him off." Asuna nodded and dipped in to their bedroom to wait for him Kirito watched happily as she smiled passing through the door. Kirito strode up to the door and opened it wearing nothing but his casual black shirt and pants "Klein go away and no you can't- Kirito stopped mid thought as before stood a man who was not Klein but a even more disturbing man one dressed in black with gold lining and dark blue eyes. The man smiled "What I can't watch what a shame I don't see much excitement these days, but alas your plans are not what I'm here for you'll have to give your wife a rain check me and you have a game to play!"

Kirito thrust himself backwards opening his menu and using his quick bar to equip his battle gear but was quickly tripped by the man in black who had somehow moved from the door way all the way to the living behind Kirito faster than what seemed possible. Kirito Rolled away from him on the ground and jumped up drawing his swords "Who are you, Kayaba?" The man in black chuckled "Oh please don't compare to that freak his power is only an illusion based off data see me I have real power!" He said unsheathing a blue light blade that seemed to match his eyes "I am Watcher." Asuna ran out of the bedroom in her nightie to see Kirito and Watcher locked in a starring match "Kiri-" she was cut off as Watcher suddenly appeared behind her and held his sword to her throat "Come with me or lightning flash gets it!" Kirito lowered his swords "Normally I'd be pretty upset I mean I still am your touching my wife but we are in a safe zone you can't hurt her here." Asuna smiled but was unnerved as Watcher began to laugh "You think the laws of this pathetic man made creation could ever affect the servant of my master! You pitiful being you I'll show you!" Watcher stabbed Asuna in the hand clearly making her health drop and her shriek in terror. "Now one more time Kaz come with me or she gets it!" Kirito lowered his weapons and sheathed them "Okay I'll come just don't hurt Asuna please!" Kirito walked toward Watcher and traded his place with Asuna as Watcher wrapped his arm around Kirito. The last thing Kirito saw before the blue light overtook his sight was the terrified look on his beautiful wife's face he hated seeing her cry he wanted to hold her.

That single glimmer of hope the one thing that made Ruby smile in this dark time was crushed so quickly by the looming figure of a man in an animal skin vest and fur pants, his skin was white and his face scarred covered in ragged facial hair with very close cut brown hair. He stood starring at Ruby and the others with raging brown eyes "You are in my territory children these forests are mine." Kirito leaned into an attack ready position gripping his Elucidator in one and his Dark Repulser in the other, Ruby took a step forward gripping her Crescent Rose in her right hand. Killgrave stepped forward motioning his teammates to stand down "I got this we may not have to fight" He whispered walking past "You scar-face surrender and walkaway" Killgrave commanded choosing his words purposefully knowing how to word things after years of accidental commands. The man looked at Killgrave curiously and then drew his knife from his boot "Why would I listen to you, you purple freak." These words severely upset Killgrave he was used to most people obeying his commands only one had ever actively been able to ignore them. Kirito felt a tingle in his jacket as he withdrew the manual and opened it reading aloud from a new page, "Beware the Huntsman a fierce some opponent immune to all viruses and diseases, the forests are his domain where lives and hunts dare not anger him he will skin you much like his next prey." Killgrave withdrew knowing he doesn't have a weapon to defend himself with "Well that explains that much" Killgrave backing away "Sorry you two my power is useless against Scar face here" Kirito nodded "Huntsman forgive my friend for his brashness if this forest is your territory then let us leave in peace we had no idea "It is to little to late to apologize blackie you took my supplies and invaded my forest it's time for you to die!"

Kirito drew his swords and placed them in a cross like defensive stance putting his prominent right foot backwards in order to steady himself and brace for the incoming attack of the lunging Huntsman. The Huntsman's blade connected with Kirito's swords Kirito stepped back the force of the attack was much stronger than he had anticipated, he tried to shove The Huntsman off but was unable to compensate for The Huntsman's immense strength He was barely able to hold his position as it was. Ruby during this had withdrawn her Crescent Rose in rifle mode and fired a shot hitting all three blades sending Kirito backwards and The Huntsman withdrawing in surprise as another rang towards him hitting him in his right arm. Ruby flipped her Rose into scythe mode and lunged for an attack using a bullet to gain momentum and clashed blades with The Huntsman's knife. Ruby spun the Crescent Rose above her head and brought it firing another bullet to increase it's speed not giving The Huntsman a chance to counter all her could was defend and get sent flying backwards. Kirito saw an opening and lunged after The Huntsman using his Elucidator to knock his knife away from his left hand and then brought the hilt of the Dark Repulser into The Huntsman's injured arm. He yipped in pain knowing this situation but usually experiencing it from the other end he was now the prey against the superiors, The Huntsman dropped under the waist and lunged for his blade and dodge rolled away from a bullet and strike form Kirito. The Huntsman took one more look at his new prey as he ran into the forest. Kirito relaxed at the site of The Huntsman running and sheathed his swords turning to Ruby and Killgrave "I get the feeling Killgrave that wasn't the last we'll see of Scar face there, and you there Ruby right that weapon of yours is it a gun or a sword?" Kirito looked over at Ruby who had already moved over to the trampled white rose "Mom.." Ruby stopped for a second and let her enjoy the site.

As Ruby rose from the tragic site she looked at Kirito with a truly happy look in her eyes excited to talk about her Crescent Rose "It's both it's a sniper rifle and a scythe I named it the Crescent Rose my uncle Qrow helped me make it when he trained me to fight!" Ruby started almost bouncing talking about her weapon. Killgrave sat in the back mocking the children in a silent manner making a mouth with his hand mimicking everything they said. "a scythe and a gun amazing that's something straight out of a fantasy game!" Kirito admired it as Ruby wanted nothing but to show it off. The two kids stopped for a second and looked at Killgrave who was still mocking them not realizing they stopped talking. Killgrave stopped and looked at them embarrassed he had been caught in a childish act as the other two laughed, "Well Ruby I hate to admit it but Killgrave is right we should get going out of here before Scar face or someone worse shows up." The three nodded in agreement as Killgrave pulled out the map and compass from his bag and pointed out a town on the map "Here there is a town named Kargath North of here the opposite way Scar face went" " Ruby nodded "Sounds good to me the less fighting the better with people the better."

Sinbad stood on a cliff edge looking out from the cave him and Cole had been thrown into, he stood proud and smug looking over the forest "The waves are moving there was a fight" Cole stood from his seated position in the cave behind Sinbad "So you can read a wave in everything even though it's not water?" Sinbad turned towards Cole "Of course every living thing has a wave and it works together in a single flow I can see it all and how it moves I've known how to read since I was a kid." Cole nodded and stood next to Sinbad "I guess it's a good thing we ended up as the only pair with our powers you know?" Sinbad laughed for a second "Yes the electric man Cole Macgrath and Prince Sinbad master of the lightning Djinn Baal!" Yes the pair made quite a team this reason is why they were stuck in a team of only two together, the others would think it to be a disadvantage to only have two players but in truth it was the safety of the other players that Team 4 wasn't even more powerful. Sinbad stared ahead of them into the distance and started to walk forward "Well it's time we go" Cole looked at Sinbad puzzled "How do you intend we get down" Sinbad smiled "Well Cole I will have no issue riding the waves down and as for you Cole don't you have that levitating power you developed in that place called Empire City?" Cole put his hand on his chin and nodded he had forgotten that he could use a magnetic field to hoover "Yeah I guess I do it's just been forever since I've used those powers." Sinbad took a running leap off the cliff face "My servant of deception and confidence Transform my whole body into that of a great Magus!" A white light enveloped Sinbad as he transformed into a strange version of himself with long white hair and losing most of his clothing, this is what Sinbad described to Cole as his full body Djinn Equip. Cole followed off the cliff face forcing the magnetic waves out of palms to steady himself falling using just enough power to levitate down without falling all the way to his death.

Sesshomaru knelt at the edge of a lake in the forest cupping the water out to drink it with a sheepish Kitty Pryde behind him who was still terrified of him after the first 5 minutes of the journey together when Sesshomaru slew Skeletor without a second thought. "You know he was what you call a bad guy right?" Kitty looked intently at Sesshomaru and nodded folding her arms behind her back unsure of what he was gonna do "I know." Oh she knew Skeletor was obviously a bad guy but Sesshomaru she didn't know about. Sesshomaru motioned her to come forward "Drink your fill here so we can conserve the most of out water supply we don't know when we'll find more." Kitty walked next to Sesshomaru and knelt drinking calmly keeping an eye on Sesshomaru. He looked at her and stood "I won't kill you, you remember that book we found in the house we started in?" "Yeah somewhat I do why?" Kitty said while trying to recall the memories that had transpired just an hour ago that day.

Kitty, Sesshomaru and Skeletor had "Spawned" (As Peter would have said) in a log cabin where Skeletor quickly went to work establishing himself as group leader and went on about how Sesshomaru and Kitty would follow him without question or face dire consequences. "Listen you boobs I will lead this team to victory and I will conquer this world along with Enternia! You will both survive as long as you obey me and follow my instructions to the exact!" Sesshomaru brushed him off and walked over to the other side of the room where a book lay on a single wooden table with no chair. "Sesshomaru! You smelly fur-brain get over and leave that book alone we must discuss battle plans!" Sesshomaru ignored Skeletor and opened the book reading it's contents with an expressionless face seemingly unconcerned with the threats of the mannish skeleton thing calling itself Skeletor. "Sesshomaru one more time if I must tell you I will punish you , you flee bitten bumbling fur head!" Sesshomaru kept reading unworried about Skeletor and his high pitched verbal threats. "You have to the count of three you mutt! ONE... TWO... THREE! That's it!" Skeletor rose his hand to use what Kitty could only assume was some type of magic, but before Skeletor could get his hand above his waist Sesshomaru had his Sword drawn and recited a name quietly barely audible enough for Kitty to hear. "Baksaiga!" A streamlined light flew from the white katana and it entirely destroyed Skeletor nothing was left of the bony man thing.

Kitty recounted the events and finally asked "Well what was in the book?" Sesshomaru withdrew it and read aloud "It's a type of manual the Dungeon Master calls a game manual in it is the entire life and powers and weaknesses of every person here, Skeletor was a type of evil warlock who tried to conquer his own dimension.' Sesshomaru stopped and handed Kitty the book and watched her open it "It says you are something called an mutant from a team called the X-Men." Kitty looked up and nodded finally standing to her feet to continue reading the book. "And here it says your a demon and the son of a great demon at that your sword is named Baksaiga it will slowly kill anything it even nicks, it says your from a form of the Japanese Edo period." Sesshomaru nodded "The book also has info on our enemies but remember thy as well now have that info to use." Kitty stood in amazement "All these powers Mind Control, Lightning, djinn's, cybernetics..." Sesshomaru turned to start walking "The book also says we are all from different universes or worlds." Kitty couldn't believe what she was reading, video game player from 2024, Cyborg from the 60's, Mages and huntresses." She looked up from the book to see Sesshomaru walking away north into the forest motioning her to come along "What hold on wait for me!"

Sinbad now out of his Djinn equip walked in to open air they had finally arrived at the village of Kargath and were out of the forest, he stretched for a moment and then turned to Cole. "You know the others will be coming for this place as well right?" Cole nodded "I know I'm counting on it, maybe enough early defeats can end this game before it starts though I would rather not kill anyone." Sinbad nodded in agreement he had killed before but only in defense of him and his friends he tried his best to leave everyone alive wherever he went. They both took in the scene around them and the situation they were truly in a mutant from a dystopian future with electrical powers partnered with a man who captured genies from a medieval world of magic and knights standing at the edge of a forest starring down a dirt road straight to an unknown town soon to be a battle ground for other unfortunate players. Cole walked on as Sinbad stood at the edge of the treeline starring back into the forest something had caught his attention Cole turned towards Sin with anticipation, "Sinbad? Is everything okay?" Sinbad stood motionless still starring into the forest. They stood starring for what must have been only minutes but felt like an eternity "Cole there are people in that village yes?" Cole look at Sin puzzled "Yeah I mean I would assume so? It is a village after all people tend to live there." Cole said giving Sin the are you crazy look he had so come to enjoy giving Zeke. "I mean sure they may look like people but are they people? This world was engineered by Dungeon Master according to the players guide and he calls it a game so are those people real or fake?" Cole paused he hadn't thought of that until now he heard the word game and assumed N.P.C.s but Sin brought up a good point were these real people they were about to endanger to draw out their enemies or were they just put there by Dungeon Master to look real? The thought of putting innocent people in harms way sent a shiver down Cole's spine he had done that once and never ever wanted to do it again less he end up like Kesseler.

Killgrave lead the charge since he was holding the map and compass towards Kargath they had long sense abandoned the woods and were in open fields south of Kargath but for some reason Killgrave still felt it necessary to keep the map and compass on him in case of emergency. Though Kirito couldn't think of what emergency Killgrave was thinking of and another thing he still couldn't trust Killgrave not after reading what the book said he did to that woman Jessica, Kirito dared not show it to Ruby at least for the time being he feared it might be to much for her to handle hearing all those details. Though from the looks of it Ruby didn't trust Killgrave either she gave him an unending stare of unease while still struggling to keep that disturbingly cheery and optimistic face on Kirito made a mental note he would have to tell her later about how it's okay to look down in dark situations that sometimes cheery made people feel un easy. The trio stopped as they capped a hill and starred down the road into Kargath where quests would await for them to earn food and water and maybe find a way out of this death game. Killgrave began to walk briskly toward the village and was stopped by the sudden chorus of wait or nos coming from his younger companions "What is it now kiddos?" Kirito stepped forward and looked Killgrave dead in the eye "That place is bound to be filled with the other "Players" soon we should be prepared for a fight or to at least defend ourselves." Ruby nodded in agreement noting that Kirito has obviously spent his fair amount of time in games. Killgrave starred Kirito down puzzled "And how do you know that can you read their minds?" Killgrave said slightly annoyed by the interruption. Ruby piped up from behind Kirito "Mr. Killgrave sir have you ever played an M.M.O. before?" Killgrave looked at Ruby with immense skepticism and curiosity "A M M what O" Kirito sighed "A Massive Multiplayer Online game they are games that were developed for thousands of people to play online at once together to compete for resources and items." Killgrave gained a look and understanding "Oh no I never really played games growing up I had better stuff to be doing like discovering my powers!" Ruby shrunk backwards in surprise "Listen Killgrave what the girl is trying to say like me is that it's common knowledge that most players in a game online will try to rush the nearest possible location to grab all the loot and items they can in order to have advantage over the other players because if they take it the others won't be able to the same rule applies here in a death match everyone will rush here first trying to get a special weapon or something before someone else so they can have an easier time killing everyone." Killgrave stood in amazement and annoyance "You learned all that playing games?" Kirito nodded at the same time as Ruby "Then why agree to come here?" Ruby walked up "Well if we play our cards right and hide we can take some gear and items as everyone else fights this way we can also scale their abilities for ourselves the book Kirito had tells us about them but seeing someone fight first hand gives you a much better idea about what to watch for." Killgrave nodded it was clear the other two had thought this out he had better listen to them for the time being they might keep him alive in case his powers didn't work on his opponents.

The trio snuck around the side of the town to the west ducking into an alley that came to the outside of the town Kirito convinced Killgrave to let Ruby lead the charge as the book declared her to have far more experience in the stealth side of things than Kirito or Killgrave would ever have. As they snuck down an alley filled with cats and trash cans they peered into the streets as they passed by and noticed a distinct lack of something that a village should posses... People.

Sin and Cole walked down the center street of the town from the east side of town where they had exited the forest Sin and Cole's fears were quitied when they noticed the empty streets minus the occasional rat or cat. The town was barren and lifeless "Sinbad where are all the people?" Sin was silent for a moment "I sense three people in the middle of town and three more sneaking around somewheres I assume these 6 are two of the other teams." Cole nodded in response to Sin it looked like they walked right into a fight "We could run now Sinbad?" Sin shook his head "No we fight after we try and reason with them maybe if we can work together we can fight against that Watcher man." Cole sighed he couldn't disagree with Sin but his instincts told him to run but his morale side won over and continued on. As they neared the center of town Sin peered into an alley way and noticed Ruby, Kirito and Killgrave hiding there and nodded at them mouthing "Truce?" after some debacle amongst themselves Ruby nodded. That affirmation made Sin feel more at ease at least everyone wasn't out to kill him.

As Sin and Cole entered the center of town they saw waiting for them in what looked like the town square a man in gold armour Sin remembered him by the name Gilgamesh, he was part of team number 1 with the cyborg Joe Shimimura and Green Arrow. Sin stepped forward taking the lead for his team "You must Gilgamesh the self proclaimed King of Kings, you know for a town it's really quite empty." Gilgamesh clenched his arms "No I am the King of Kings and I know it is I killed its inhabitants they pissed me off."

Chapter: 2 End Fleeting Fear

Chapter: 3 Coming Soon Lightning Strikes Twice.


	3. SNEAK PEEK Chapter: 3

I apologize for the long stretch since a realease here. this is a sneak peek of the newly written chapter 3

North of in a chilly field lay a cabin where three "Players" Had just spawned in the single room within the cabin stood a blonde man plaid in gold Armour with smooth and lengthy hair for a guy and a complexion akin to that of a women with his pale smooth skin. Next to him stood a young man no more than 18 with long brown hair covering one eye in a strange red suit dawning orange buttons and black boots he looked almost asian by decent at first glance and the third was a man in his 20's with a green hood and leather like Armour with a bow and arrow attached to his back his face was covered by the eerie green hood. As the pretty blonde began to look around he saw a single desk and chair with a book on the desk laying on the opposite side of the cabin from the door which lay behind the young asian man. As the blondie walked over he took a seat in the chair and opened the book on the first page stated that this group gathered in a cabin was labeled a team number one the blondie read aloud "Welcome team number one to my game I am Dungeon Master this cabin is your starting base in it you will find food, water and other basic supplies to survive in my world, this book also contains information on you, your teammates and enemies but keep in mind they as well posses this information." The blondie stopped and turned the page "Gilgamesh the "King of Kings" Formerly a hero of ancient Babylon he was once summoned by mages to participate in a war for the artifact known as the holy grail in which he competed twice for the wish granter. Age unknown." Gilgamesh turned to his 'Teammates' The asian lad was the first to speak "Are we to assume that's you?" Gilgamesh starred down his teammates "Yes" With that said the room fell silent and and stayed so until Gilgamesh turned the page, "Joe Shimimura Age:18 Although he appears 18 he is much older but due to the nature of his cybernetic enhancements he never ages, Joe is the 9th out a project called the 00 Cyborg project researched and funded by the organization Black Ghost a group which sought to turn humans into living weapons, Joe's Powers include Acceleration activated by a switch in his tooth and super strength due to the enhancements however his strength is no wheres near that of his fellow Cyborg 004." Gilgamesh and the man in green looked up at Joe "Sound about right machine man?" Joe nodded and kept quiet as Gilgamesh turned the page again "The Green Arrow A.K.A. Oliver Queen, A 'Hero' who sought to scourge his city of the filth who had overtaken it, he is well trained with a bow and arrow as is his preferred method of fighting and also highly skilled in hand to hand combat." With this new information they all starred around at each other It was Oliver to speak first "So if we die here to we return our own world?"

Sin stood as shocked as Cole did at the proclamation that the so called King of Kings had killed an entire village, Sin clenching his fists "Who do you think you are what did those people do to you, you bastard?" Before Gilgamesh spoke a word a piercing blow came from behind throwing sin 5 or 6 feet forward Sin had been so distracted by the pretty boy he hadn't even noticed Joe rushing up right behind him with a swift kick right from his acceleration mode. Before Cole could make a move he was hit with an arrow sending an opposing charge through his body knocking him nearly unconscious.

Ruby watched the sight in horror she hadn't expected the team to be dispatched so quickly just how strong was Gilgamesh and his party? As Ruby watched Kilgrave tapped on her shoulder she turned to see he already had Kiritos attention "Kirito their all human right?" Kirito looked puzzled by the question "The book you moron the book!" With a shock of realization Kirito pulled out the book and begin skimming the three pages that consisted of team number 1 "Can they resist diseases?" Kilgrave asked another question before Kirito could even finish reading. after seconds that felt like hours "Their all human and they have nothing against diseases or viruses." Kilgrave nodded and looked at Ruby and Kirito "Follow my lead alright?"

Kilgrave ran out into the mess unfolding before him and starred at Joe and Arrow "Stop!" Kilgrave shouted with a voice beyond power it shook through out the empty town. Much like he commanded both of them froze Arrow with an arrow drawn at Kilgrave and Joe starring at him in disbelief, with pride in his work he turned to Gilgamesh and spoke "Leave!" yet again with the command from Kilgrave Gilgamesh listened and opened a small portal through which to leave, As Kilgrave beckoned his teammates over they starred in disbelief amazed at his power. "I didn't know you had that in you purple man" Kirito replied Kilgrave shot him a nasty glance "Don't give that attitude kid." Kirito put his hands up in defense "Alright Alright." Ruby walked up to join the two of them "How long will your commands last for Kilgrave?" He looked up at the sky and replied "About 8 hours or so dependent upon the person" Sin and Cole finally regained their breath and stood up "As much as I hate to admit it me and Cole were taken by complete surprise thank you guys for the help." Sinbad offered a hand out to Kilgrave just in time for an arrow to be shot through the purple mans back by the Arrow who sat on the roof Behind him. The other four watched in shock as Kilgrave collapsed before them still twitching and gasping for air as he tried to speak a sword plunged into his back killing him instantly.


	4. Chapter 3: Lightning Strikes Twice

SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD I AM BACK IN ACTION WITH NEW IDEAS AND GREAT STORIES!

North of in a chilly field lay a cabin where three "Players" Had just spawned in the single room within the cabin stood a blonde man plaid in gold Armour with smooth and lengthy hair for a guy and a complexion akin to that of a women with his pale smooth skin. Next to him stood a young man no more than 18 with long brown hair covering one eye in a strange red suit dawning orange buttons and black boots he looked almost asian by decent at first glance and the third was a man in his 20's with a green hood and leather like Armour with a bow and arrow attached to his back his face was covered by the eerie green hood. As the pretty blonde began to look around he saw a single desk and chair with a book on the desk laying on the opposite side of the cabin from the door which lay behind the young asian man. As the blondie walked over he took a seat in the chair and opened the book on the first page stated that this group gathered in a cabin was labeled a team number one the blondie read aloud "Welcome team number one to my game I am Dungeon Master this cabin is your starting base in it you will find food, water and other basic supplies to survive in my world, this book also contains information on you, your teammates and enemies but keep in mind they as well posses this information." The blondie stopped and turned the page "Gilgamesh the "King of Kings" Formerly a hero of ancient Babylon he was once summoned by mages to participate in a war for the artifact known as the holy grail in which he competed twice for the wish granter. Age unknown." Gilgamesh turned to his 'Teammates' The asian lad was the first to speak "Are we to assume that's you?" Gilgamesh starred down his teammates "Yes" With that said the room fell silent and and stayed so until Gilgamesh turned the page, "Joe Shimimura Age:18 Although he appears 18 he is much older but due to the nature of his cybernetic enhancements he never ages, Joe is the 9th out a project called the 00 Cyborg project researched and funded by the organization Black Ghost a group which sought to turn humans into living weapons, Joe's Powers include Acceleration activated by a switch in his tooth and super strength due to the enhancements however his strength is no wheres near that of his fellow Cyborg 004." Gilgamesh and the man in green looked up at Joe "Sound about right machine man?" Joe nodded and kept quiet as Gilgamesh turned the page again "The Green Arrow A.K.A. Oliver Queen, A 'Hero' who sought to scourge his city of the filth who had overtaken it, he is well trained with a bow and arrow as is his preferred method of fighting and also highly skilled in hand to hand combat." With this new information they all starred around at each other It was Oliver to speak first "So if we die here to we return our own world?"

Sin stood as shocked as Cole did at the proclamation that the so called King of Kings had killed an entire village, Sin clenching his fists "Who do you think you are what did those people do to you, you bastard?" Before Gilgamesh spoke a word a piercing blow came from behind throwing sin 5 or 6 feet forward Sin had been so distracted by the pretty boy he hadn't even noticed Joe rushing up right behind him with a swift kick right from his acceleration mode. Before Cole could make a move he was hit with an arrow sending an opposing charge through his body knocking him nearly unconscious.

Ruby watched the sight in horror she hadn't expected the team to be dispatched so quickly just how strong was Gilgamesh and his party? As Ruby watched Kilgrave tapped on her shoulder she turned to see he already had Kiritos attention "Kirito their all human right?" Kirito looked puzzled by the question "The book you moron the book!" With a shock of realization Kirito pulled out the book and begin skimming the three pages that consisted of team number 1 "Can they resist diseases?" Kilgrave asked another question before Kirito could even finish reading. after seconds that felt like hours "Their all human and they have nothing against diseases or viruses." Kilgrave nodded and looked at Ruby and Kirito "Follow my lead alright?"

Kilgrave ran out into the mess unfolding before him and starred at Joe and Arrow "Stop!" Kilgrave shouted with a voice beyond power it shook through out the empty town. Much like he commanded both of them froze Arrow with an arrow drawn at Kilgrave and Joe starring at him in disbelief, with pride in his work he turned to Gilgamesh and spoke "Leave!" yet again with the command from Kilgrave Gilgamesh listened and opened a small portal through which to leave, As Kilgrave beckoned his teammates over they starred in disbelief amazed at his power. "I didn't know you had that in you purple man" Kirito replied Kilgrave shot him a nasty glance "Don't give that attitude kid." Kirito put his hands up in defense "Alright Alright." Ruby walked up to join the two of them "How long will your commands last for Kilgrave?" He looked up at the sky and replied "About 8 hours or so dependent upon the person" Sin and Cole finally regained their breath and stood up "As much as I hate to admit it me and Cole were taken by complete surprise thank you guys for the help." Sinbad offered a hand out to Kilgrave just in time for an arrow to be shot through the purple mans back by the Arrow who sat on the roof Behind him. The other four watched in shock as Kilgrave collapsed before them still twitching and gasping for air as he tried to speak a sword plunged into his back killing him instantly.

Within the area north of Kargath Kitty and Sesshomaru Team 2 or the remainder of it anyways perked up upon hearing the battle now happening nearby they were also on their way to Kargath to look for quests and resources "Sesshomaru there's a battle happening up there we should sit back and watch" Sesshomaru nodded he agreed with her it was better to watch their opponents fight and learn how they fight than jump in blind. As Sesshomaru began to lead the way to Kargath he stopped when he saw a familiar face in the trees ahead. It was the face of a half breed demon much likes his younger brother Inuyasha except this ones name was Naraku a pest Sesshomaru long thought dead. "Sesshomaru long time no see" An evil smile danced across the Half breed demons face a somewhat normal looking one not at all what Sesshomaru remembered him like this face was human. Kitty saw the anger rising on her partners face and saw nothing ahead of him "Sesshomaru what are you starring at?" Sesshomaru looked back at Kitty and gave her a puzzled look "Don't you see hi-" He stopped and began reading the area, there was no aura or presence nearby at least none like Naraku's was. Sesshomaru drew his blade and recited it's name "Baksaiga!" as he slashed it cut through the tree line and the illusion that was Naraku but unlike the trees the long black haired asian didn't dissappear. "I'ts an illusion however I can't see to cut it away." Kitty could only nod to acknowledge she was surprised by the sheer force of a single swipe from Sesshomarus sword. As if on command the illusion vanished and Sesshomaru began moving forward "Are we just gonna ignore what you saw?" "Kitty it didn't hurt us nor did it stick around I think it is a more mental attack rather than physical so since I was able to see the fact it was fake it left." She nodded and began using a makeshift pen to draw in the back of the manual, Sesshomaru turned and looked "I'm drawing a map as we go with this charcoal stick I found off a burned tree I'm marking the fact there is some type of illusion in this area." Sesshomaru nodded this was something the Dungeon Master put here to mess with the mind of every busy body who passed through here. "You might be useful after all Kitty." Kitty was taken a back by the statement at first she hadn't expected him to say something somewhat kind her face reddened.

With the sudden death of Kilgrave everyone stood shocked they thought his powers had worked on everyone, with reality setting in they all looked up to see Gilgamesh floating above them swords poised pointing out of his other world portal his Nobel Phantasm. "Fools did you think a virus would work on someone like me even my team being human is protected from this with other unique properties. "Joe isn't wholly human so I understand him but what about Oliver there he's human!" Sin retorted at Gilgamesh, "That's something for you to never know you'll die here, However Sinbad since you yourself are a King chosen by beings of power I will give you a chance a one on one duel between Kings!" Sins new combined team stood and watched as he starred down Gilgamesh "As a King I accept your actions are unacceptable for a King!" Gilgamesh smiled as he drew a single golden broadsword from his portal "Well then let us begin!" The others all back off to the sidelines to watch knowing the winners team would easily overpower the other since Sin and Gilgamesh were the arguably two most powerful in the whole "Game".

Sin withdrew his sword as he stood feet away from Gilgamesh in the center of the empty town of Kargath "MY SERVANT OF RAGE AND GREATNESS TAKE SHELTER WITHIN ME AND TURN ME INTO A GREAT SORCERER!" With those words Sins body was enveloped by a blue light and turned forms into his Djinn Equip ball, Sins blue hair was complimented by yellow like horns on top his head, his body was half covered with scales much like a dragon leaving only his chest and head bear and he now had a tail to match. He looked up at Gilgamesh "This is the power of my greatest Djinn Baal!" Sin drew his sword towards the air and then down towards Gilgamesh who had already pointed his blade at Sin. "Well then Sinbad we shall see who is a true King!"

Their swords clashed ferociously with a strike that resonated power waves emanated off them this was gonna be a good fight. Without a reprieve Gilgamesh whose sword had been swung to the left by the previous clash throw around his side and brought it around to his right to try and get the drop on Sin. Before he could Sin had already read his wave and ducked bringing up his own blade to knock Gilgamesh s up hoping to make this battle quick and decisive, with speed boosted by his Djinn equip Sin already crouching held his blade above his head to block Gilgamesh s sword from coming back down, and launched forward when he was a mere moment away from hitting Gilgamesh he aimed his blade forward but was surprised when Gilgamesh blocked with another blade that wasn't in his hand by sticking straight out of his portal from behind him *Great he had more swords, come to think of it this was in the Manual* Sins thoughts crowded his head when he jumped back from Gilgamesh s new amassing portal of swords and other weapons. *He's fast I actually had to use my Nobel Phantasam to stop him impressive* Gilgamesh silently praised Sins skill and speed as the two readied for their next attack.

"Well then Gilgamesh your not to be taken lightly I apologize for holding back against you, let me show you my full power!" Gilgamesh s eyes darted sensing the amassing power and went to dodge the incoming strike but found he was unable to "Bararaq Sai!" Sin shouted the familiar command as he summoned the power of the Djinn Baal down on Gilgamesh in a flurry of lightning striking him directly. As the dust rose from the strike the air smelled burnt Sin awaited as the rest of the group was in shock mouths agape at the amazing fight they were seeing, With the dust beginning to settle they saw a figure in dirty gold Armour standing proud "It seems your truly powerful Sinbad but not quite powerful enough to beat not yet anyways, it's a good thing lightning only strikes once." Gilgamesh withdrew his first gold sword and charged Sin with ferocious speed knocking him back in a single strike he brought his sword up to swipe down when he was kicked in the back with the power of a high force engine. He launched over Sin into a building when he stood up he saw Joe Shimimura Cyborg 009 standing there clenching his fists "You charmed us and used me I can't forgive you for that!" Sin was amazed he thought something was up according to the book attacking people and innocents wasn't like Joe." Gilgamesh stood with anger in his eyes when he was about to speak an arrow flew straight at him which he quickly deflected "Nor can I, I am nobody tool!" Within minutes the tides had changed back and forth finally with fate landing it on Sin's side "Unfortunately Gilgamesh that last line of yours is only a myth" Sin stood and turned to Gilgamesh "You see Lightning does strike twice! Bararaq Saiq!"Lighiting flashes hounded Gilgamesh relentlessly one after another crack. snap, thud! With flashes of power the place where Gilgamesh once stood was now a charred circle.

Ruby cheered with the others "Sin that was amazing your so powerful!" Sin held up his hand "No I didn't beat the announcement hasn't happened yet and the same goes for the corpse known as Kilgrave somethings not right that body is certain dead but hes not" Ruby gasped "So their both still alive somewhere?!" Sin nodded As everyone looked around to take count they noticed Arrow was now missing as well "Joe" Sin looked over to the Cyborg "How did you break his spell?"  
"I didn't Kilgrave s commands broke it at least for me anyways as for Oliver I have no clue" Sin nodded "I see Well I think we should make a temporary alliance of teams one unified team and stay here for the night there's food and water and plenty of space now" Ruby and Kirito both nodded and looked up at Joe and Cole who both agreed as well. "Tomorrow we look for the missing members!" Ruby shouted with excitement some part of her was actually enjoying this battle despite it's horror!

Chapter 3: Lightning Strikes Twice End

Coming Soon Chapter 4: Chapter 7


	5. 009's Capture

In the late 60's a secret militant organization known as Black Ghost finished their 00 Cyborg Project a project designed to make the ultimate weapons, unfortunate for them their project involved real people most of which turned on them and became the 00 Cyborg team 001 through 009 who was also their leader. As the dolphin lay quiet Joe pondered the previous events which had occurred when he visited his home city of Tokyo and met the Cyborg known as 0014. Joe sat in mourning he had lost a friend as soon as he made one, there was good in 0014 he wasn't just a Black Ghost pawn, he deserved better than what became of him. Joe was shook from his thoughts when he heard a crash and then foot steps from deeper inside the dolphin so he left the bridge to investigate, as he dug deeper into the dolphin Joe saw a man standing there who introduced himself "I am Watcher tis a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shimimura I am here to recruit you for my masters game." Joe dropped his hand to his blaster and pulled it aiming at Watcher "Are you with Black Ghost how did you find this place?" he set his blaster to stun and waited for the mans response "No no Black Ghost is nothing compared to my master and as for how I found you well that would be to complicated to explain, Come come though we are wasting the time of the other players." Joe shook his head "I'm not going anywhere for any game" Joe turned on his comm "Hey guys I'm gonna need your help we have an intru-" Before Joe could finish speaking Watcher was behind him and gave a swift punch into his spine knocking nearly immobile from pain. Joe as soon as he could move clicked his accelerator inside his mouth and spun to kick Watcher who grabbed his leg without hesitation "You see Joe you don't have a choice it's time we leave for the game"


End file.
